The Perfect Fan
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC A really sweet songfic about Kurama & his human mother. Please R&R!


Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho as much as I wish I did. Also I don't own the lyrics to The Perfect Fan. They belong to those people who wrote them for the Backstreet Boys or whatever. I thought this would make a great fanfic, because we all know how much Kurama loves his human mother. Story does repeat it's self in places but if u read Not A Day Goes By, you can tell I do that for a reason. Thanks for all the reviews! They help a lot! I hope you guys love! And just because of the whole song I want to dedicate this story to my mom. We don't get along all the time, you might think I'm crazy at times and you may not think being a writer is the best career choice but you're always behind me. So thanks mom. – Alkvingiel 

The Perfect Fan

Kurama stood looking down at the fresh dirt on his human mother's grave. It was the day of her funeral and his stepfather and brother had already gone back to the house. Yusuke and the others had been there to support him but Hiei knew him well enough to know that he just wanted to be alone so they left telling him to call if he needed anything. 

A cool breeze blew and he stuck his hands into his coat pockets when he felt something. Funny he hadn't put anything there. Pulling his hand out he found a small folded piece of paper, his eyes watered knowing what it was. He unfolded it and saw in his mother's neat handwriting, "I love you Shuuchi." 

He closed his eyes holding the paper tightly in his hand, he saw Shiori and himself sitting at the kitchen table talking about what he was going to do after he graduated. She had given him so much and even when times were ruff she still managed to see he had whatever he needed. 

__

~It takes a lot to know what is love

It's not the big things but the little things

That can mean enough

A lot of plans to get me through~

When he had won awards for his medical discoveries she had been sitting right there along with his stepfather and bother smiling proudly then tearing up as he dedicated every one to her. There had been times of course when he found it frustrating and had almost wanted to give up on something but when he told her that she immediately frowned and told him he couldn't. To many people were counting on this to be able to live. 

If a promotion came up she would always ask if he wanted it and if he said yes she would spend endless time filling out forms he didn't have time to do. Quizzing him over materials he would be asked about. Always making sure he could and would succeed if ever she weren't there to help. 

__

~And there is never a day that passes by that I don't think of you

You were always there for me

Pushing me and guiding me

Always to succeed~

Memories flooded his mind. Shiori measuring him against the wall, taking walks in the park pointing out things that were good and things that were bad. 

Memories of studying with her when he didn't understand something or just sitting in each other's company as she sewed and he read. Times when she had taken him to museums and explained everything so he could understand. Her quizzing him whenever he had a test so she made sure he knew everything.

Those times he barely remembered but just enough to smile. When he was learning to walk, she stood him up at one place and then moved just a little bit away ready with her camera to take pictures. Her clapping and smiling like mad when he reached her. 

__

~You showed me

When I was young just how to grow

You showed me

Everything that I should know

You showed me

Just how to walk without your hands

Cause Mom you always were the perfect fan~

He looked over the where his stepfather and stepbrother stood. They stood talking to leaving family members every now and then casting glances his way. Kurama had to smile at himself for that, they were worried about him. As always they put everything for him first not bothering of thinking of themselves. It had been six years since he had moved out but if anything they had gotten closer. His gaze went from his family to the picture sitting on the mantle. Shiori had a proud smile on her face as she stood next to him at his graduation. 

Standing he walked away from all the commotion and went to his mother's garden. Standing there watching the flowers that she had planted only a few weeks ago he felt a warm presence beside him. He felt a lightweight on his shoulder and when he looked just like he thought nothing was there. 

"Mother…" He whispered as a single tear slid down his cheek. Bending down he picked a bouquet of the prettiest flowers and walked toward the cemetery. After his high school graduation he had went to college to study to be a biologist which he had done. But besides that he had gotten his medical degree, he knew plants had healing properties that humans didn't and because of his discoveries thousands of lives had been saved but he had to feel guilty at the same time. He hadn't found a cure for his mother. Somehow he felt as if he had failed her. Looking down Kurama found himself staring at the grave; with a sigh he bent down and laid the bouquet at the bottom of the stone. Tears started to fall again as the full guilt washed over him but then something came to mind. Something Shiori had said to him right before she had died, he was at her side apologizing for failing her just like he felt now but she had only smiled and shook her head lightly. 

"You were the perfect son Shuuchi. A mother couldn't have asked for more." 

~God has been so good

Blessing me with a family who did all they could

And now that many years have graced

And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face

I want to thank you for what you've done

In hopes that I can give back to you and be the perfect son~

Memories flooded his mind. Shiori measuring him against the wall, taking walks in the park pointing out things that were good and things that were bad. 

Memories of studying with her when he didn't understand something or just sitting in each other's company as she sewed and he read. Times when she had taken him to museums and explained everything so he could understand. Her quizzing him whenever he had a test so she made sure he knew everything.

Those times he barely remembered but just enough to smile. When he was learning to walk, she stood him up at one place and then moved just a little bit away ready with her camera to take pictures. Her clapping and smiling like mad when he reached her. 

__

~You showed me

When I was young just how to grow

You showed me

Everything that I should know

You showed me

Just how to walk without your hands

Cause Mom you always were the perfect fan~

When he was little she had explained while showing him the good things about love and the bad about hate. She had showed him how to always be there for those who needed him and to give whatever he had to make others happy. When he had asked why give everything she had just smiled and said, 

"Nothing matters for yourself if you have unhappy people around you Shuuchi. Because someday all that unhappiness may rub off on you and we never really want to be unhappy. So always try your best to make those around you happy. You'll never regret it." 

He was so scared when he finally decided to tell her about his past as a Youko, about Yusuke and Spirit World. He had thought she would turn pale then scream and tell him to get out and never come back. Well she did pale but then smiled, 

"I don't care what you may have been or done in this past life you have told me about. I'm glad you finally told me yes but you are my son and I love you with all my heart. Nothing could ever change that demon or not." This had surprised Kurama but he was glad. Any other human would have done just as he thought she would but she didn't and that made him proud.

~You showed me how to love

You showed me how to give

You showed me that you would always be there

I want to thank you for that time

And I'm proud to say your mine~

Memories flooded his mind. Shiori measuring him against the wall, taking walks in the park pointing out things that were good and things that were bad. 

Memories of studying with her when he didn't understand something or just sitting in each other's company as she sewed and he read. Times when she had taken him to museums and explained everything so he could understand. Her quizzing him whenever he had a test so she made sure he knew everything.

Those times he barely remembered but just enough to smile. When he was learning to walk, she stood him up at one place and then moved just a little bit away ready with her camera to take pictures. Her clapping and smiling like mad when he reached her. 

__

~You showed me

When I was young just how to grow

You showed me

Everything that I should know

You showed me

Just how to walk without your hands

Cause Mom you always were the perfect fan~

He took a small plaque he'd had done. Smiling Kurama set it down right below her name and then pushed on it to make sure it was in the ground good then stood, he looked down and nodded. It did her justice and he was happy but that. He read the words out loud, 

"Mom,

The Perfect Fan."

__

~Cause Mom you always were the perfect fan~

"I love you Mom," He whispered and walked away.

~I Love you Mom~


End file.
